


Almost but Not Enough

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crack, Embarrassment, F/F, Gen, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Charles projects his pleasure to the whole mansion every time he and Erik have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost but Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to kuwdora for the beta.

There isn't a rigid schedule at the mansion, but between training, chores and the occasional recreational activity everyone's timetables tend to coincide. They eat most of their meals together, quickly sinking into routines. Which is why Erik finds himself noticing that the breakfast table – absent Charles, who's uncharacteristically late – is quieter than usual.

Erik tries to ignore it and focus on what he usually does – reading the newspaper. But his mind keeps wandering back to the previous night. Charles in his bed, naked. Tangled sheets and fingers groping too tight. The sound of Charles moaning as he came. For once he's glad Charles is the only person in the mansion with the ability to read his mind.

When Charles finally arrives at the dining hall Erik pulls the newspaper even closer to his face.

The table is quiet as a tomb.

"Oh, Erik," Angel says, and Erik's startled out of his thoughts. He pulls the paper down but Angel isn't looking at him. She's looking at Raven, who's sitting next to her.

"Oh, Erik," Angel repeats. "You're so amazing. You make me so hot."

Erik can see Charles freeze in the middle of buttering a scone, in his peripheral vision.

Raven tries to battle a grin. "Oh, Charles, I can't resist your geeky charms!"

Charles' knife makes a clattering sound as it drops to the floor. Erik tries to hide his laughter behind a cough.

"Take me, Erik. Do me hard, get inside me," Angel says, biting her lip and giving Raven a smoldering look.

"All right, that's enough," Charles says, his hands clenched into fists on the table. He gives Raven a glare Erik doesn't think too many people on Earth could withstand.

"Let me spill my seed inside you, Charles," Raven says, pushing her chair away from the table. Erik starts coughing for real.

Angel straddles Raven and the rest of the table emits delighted sounds of disbelief. "You're so big, Erik, so strong!" Angel says.

Erik desperately tries to keep himself from bursting into hysterical laughter. The thought of what Charles' face must look doesn't help.

"Yes, yes, please!" Angel moans, and Raven answers in kind.

"All right, that's quite enough," Erik says in the sternest voice he can summon. Charles says nothing, sitting at the head of the table, red from his collar bone to the tips of his ears.

"You really need to work on controlling your powers," Darwin says, looking at Charles, as Angel and Raven draw apart, laughing. "I'm pretty sure they could hear you guys having sex all across the continent last night."

"Oh, so that's what that wet dream was about," Sean mutters to himself.

Alex gives him a raised eyebrow.

"Nightmare! I meant nightmare." Sean says, swallowing audibly.

Erik clears his throat. "Okay, you've all had your fun. Let's not pretend anyone here has perfect control of their gifts." He looks across the table, meeting everyone's eyes. "And if anyone has trouble focusing because of this, I suggest you join me on my morning run. Hopefully you'll have better things to think about after the first ten kilometers."

Raven and Angel smirk at each other, Alex rolls his eyes and Hank keeps staring at his pancake, blushing almost as fiercely as Charles. They all clear out of the room soon enough.

He and Charles are left to finish their breakfast in silence.

"I'm so sorry," Charles says, setting his teacup resolutely on the table.

"Don't be," Erik smiles at him. "It's nice to know even your powers have drawbacks, occasionally."

Charles' expression grows more serious. "Oh, they have lots of drawbacks, trust me."

"Of course," Erik apologizes. Sometimes he forgets that Charles' life hasn't actually been as perfect as people tend to assume. "We're not going to stop having sex, though, right?" he adds after a pause.

"Oh no, not a chance," Charles says, still flushed, giving him a tiny smirk.


End file.
